magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
MC: Ruined House
The Ruined House is one of the earliest dungeons available to you, unlocked after completing the Slime Palace. Traps and obstacles play a large role here, wearing down the party's resources even outside of combat. It also introduces the player to poison, so consider picking up a few Seals of Purity if you have not yet cleared the Bee Hive. Layout The Ruined House consists of three maps: the first floor, the second floor, and the basement. First Floor Upon entering the Ruined House, you start off here. Walking north, you find yourself in what appears to be a dining room with the following areas branching off from it: Stairs: There are two sets of stairs here that lead to the second floor. However, the left staircase is a trap (the floor around the 2F landing is too damaged to safely walk across), and the right staircase leads to a locked door. You'll need to find another way up. The Kitchen: East of the banquet hall, you'll find a kitchen. Be sure to open the treasure chest and grab the Kitchen Knife from the counter The Bedroom: West of the banquet hall, you'll find what appears to be a bedroom. Speak to the Little Girl here to find out about her sister Amy and receive a Rusty Key. The Piano Room: To the northwest, you'll find a room with a piano. Open the treasure chest here, but avoid playing the piano for now; all it does is injure Eric(a) for 25 damage. The Locked Chamber: To the northwest, you'll find a locked door that requires a Rusty Key to open. Inside, you'll face the miniboss Amy along with a pair of treasure chests. You'll also wind up locked inside. You can climb the vines on the back wall to ascend to the second floor. Second Floor Be aware that enemy encounters on the second floor will tend to be larger and more dangerous than on the first. Collapsing Bedroom: Once you climb upstairs from the locked chamber, you'll find yourself in a small bedroom with a heavily damaged floor. Grab the treasure chest before moving on. Red Bedroom: West of collapsing bedroom, you'll find another bedroom with red carpeting. Grab the Music Sheet off the table in the corner. Pink Bedroom: To the southwest, you'll find a bedroom with pink, mildewed carpeting. Open the chest in here to find a second Rusty Key. Green Bedroom: To the southeast, you'll find a bedroom with green, mildewed carpeting. Open the chest here to acquire useful armor for Natalie. Locked Door: A brown locked door will keep you from returning to the first floor. Open it with the pink bedroom's Rusty Key, then head back downstairs. First Floor, Part 2 The Piano Room: Return to the piano and use the Music Sheet on it to unlock a secret door in the fireplace of the banquet hall. Basement As you descend into the basement, you'll see the Little Girl from the first floor bedroom once more, standing in the center of the basement's layout. Follow the path available until you reach a fork. Heading east will take you along a route containing several chests, as well as a switch. Flip the switch to open a chamber found further along the path containing a fallen magical girl. Rescuing her will give you information on Veronica and the Tomb of Garak. Once you've looted the outer path, return to the fork and head north. Grab the chest in the torture chamber to the east, then head west to meet up with this dungeon's magico, Phantasmalia. Upon defeating Phantasmalia, return to the fork in the basement path and go east again. This time, you will find an actual ''ghost standing in front of the strange statue in the northeast corner of the basement. Speak with her to become afflicted with the Cursed Corset, an unfortunate but necessary step if you want Eric(a) to learn how to wear corset-type body armor. Enemies * 'Ghostly Illusion' * 'Giant Spider' * 'Illusionary Zombie' * 'Unstable Illusion' * 'Amy (Illusion)' ** Miniboss. * 'Phantasmalia''' ** Magico boss. Initially called Little Girl. Uses physical attacks and horrific mental images. ** Accompanied by two Spectral Illusions. ** Losing results in the Blond Hair Transformation. ** Winning provides the Illusion Core. Treasure * Seal of Purity x2 (Chest in the kitchen) (Chest in 1F locked chamber) * White Crystal x2 (Chest in 1F locked chamber) (Chest in 2F collapsing bedroom) * Purple Crystal x2 (Chest in north part of basement) (Chest in center east part of basement) * Fairy's Dust (Chest in the piano room) * Elegant Corset (Chest in 2F green bedroom) * Golden Hairband (Chest in northwest part of basement) * Cursed Corset (Ghost girl in northeast corner of basement) * Rusty Key x2 (Acquire from the Little Girl in the 1F bedroom) (Chest in 2F pink bedroom) * Music Sheet (On table in 2F red bedroom) * 300 lumes (Chest in northeast part of basement) Category:MC: Locations